With the popularity of smart phones, in addition to making voice calls through regular phone functions, people also use their smart phones to send and receive voice messages through instant messaging tools, such as WeChat™, QQ™, Skype™ Instant Messenger, Facebook™ Messenger, or the like. This flexibility in exchanging voice information has brought great convenience to daily communication. However, when a smart phone has a bad reception of signals, such as in an environment with poor cellular and/or wireless signals, transmission of voice data may be adversely affected.